This application is based upon and claims the benefit of priority from the prior Japanese Patent Application No. 11-249185, filed Sep. 2, 1999, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
In recent years, a network scanner system has been popular, which arranges a scanner on a network and transmits image data read by the scanner to a network terminal. In such a network scanner system, various parameters must be set. A parameter for designating a distribution destination for realizing a network distribution function must be set in addition to setting of parameters for designating a resolution and the like. The network distribution function is a function of automatically distributing image data read by the scanner to a distribution destination set in advance.
As described above, very many parameters must be set in the network scanner system. It is very inefficient to set these many parameters every time an image is scanned.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the conventional problem described above and provide the following image reading system.
The image reading system is an image reading system capable of reusing parameters set in the past and preventing any loss of the parameters set in the past.
In order to achieve the above object, there is provided an image reading system having an mage reading device and a terminal device which are connected via a network, the image reading device comprising a setting unit for setting parameters, a first storage unit for storing a series of parameters set by the setting unit as one template, and an image reader for reading an image on the basis of the parameters set in the template.
The terminal device comprises a second storage unit for storing the template stored in the first storage unit.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.